


Here's to the New Year

by Yugioh13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Body Worship, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, New Year's Eve, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Piercings, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Squirting, Teasing, Time Skips, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, degrading, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh13/pseuds/Yugioh13
Summary: On your way home from a New Year's Eve party, you and your lover Terushima get a little handsy and proceed to risk it all by having sex in a alley. You think that you're being slick, but what happens when you suddenly get arrested by a cop? And not just any cop, but your high school crush, Daichi. What will happen this sinful night?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji, Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: January 2021 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!





	Here's to the New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamasweets89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasweets89/gifts).



> Hellooooo everyone! I'm back again with another spicy oneshot for the Yagami Writing Event!!!! Honestly, I think I went a little overboard with the intensity. I got a little out of hand with writing, heh. Anyways, I've been waiting to do this month's event because our amazing coordinator Mama Sweets has been planning this for the last 6 months!!!! It was so much fun to participate in this month's event! Terushima and Daichi were a pairing I never imagined, but Mama introduced me to this pairing and I love it!!! Daddy and Baby Daddy lol 
> 
> I need to thank two of my favorite people in the server, Zita and Chibi Cherry for helping me come up with ideas and to help me whenever I got stuck! I adore you both so much and I have to say thank you!!!!
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Mama! It was her birthday last month and I started on this right before her birthday and it kind of continued into the Threesome event, which was convenient for me! Mama you do so much for all of us writers and changed our lives for the better! You've helped me push my writing boundaries and I can't thank you enough for being the nicest person I've ever met during all of 2020. I'm so glad to have you in my life as a friend! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this crazy piece! Don't be afraid to leave a comment and a Kudos! Love you all!!!! 
> 
> Theme: Threesomes
> 
> Husbandos: Daichi and Terushima

You giggled as you leaned against your lover, pushing against his body while attempting to walk in heels. “Yuuuuuuji….can’t we take a cab back? My feet are killing me!” you whined loudly, your arm tightening around his shoulders. 

His hand held onto your waist, fingers sliding up and down your side. “Awww but Sweetheart…I wanna walk.” He pouted before glancing up at the sky. “It’s a nice night out. It’s not snowing tonight, it’s not that cold.” Then his gaze went back to you as he nuzzled your cheek with his face. “I just wanna spend some time with yooooou…” 

Yuuji Terushima was a man you never expected to be with. No, seriously, you never imagined you’d be on his arm, happily walking with him and able to say that you were a frequent patron in his bed. 

You two had known one another since the old days of high school volleyball and met during the preliminaries games. You had gone to watch your cousin Tobio play in the finals along with the Kurasuno team. You were close cousins and you wanted to support him and his team the whole way!

However, that wasn’t the only reason why you went. 

What you seemed to notice about volleyball games was, just about every guy on the team was attractive. You were a girl with needs. Needs meaning…fun times with good looking guys. 

What could you say, you were a flirt and you didn’t mind getting to know them while you visited. 

Yes, Tooru Oikawa was attractive, but you didn’t think you could handle his extreme lifestyle, being another fangirl and competing for affections. 

Then there was Ushijima Wakatoshi. Now that man had size and terrified you to your core, in a good way of course. But you didn’t like his extreme seriousness. 

And both of their teams seemed awfully friendly with you, but you weren’t really interested in the smaller bunch. You were attracted to the powerhouse captains 

When you had gone down to meet with your cousin in-between games, you thought your heart nearly stopped and your knees buckled at the sight of your cousin’s captain. Seriously, you thought you had died and come back from the dead in those short seconds. 

Samura Daichi was a tall volleyball god that you wanted to get to know better. He was friendly as he greeted you and then teased you for being their dark haired setter’s family, but he meant well. You two chatted for awhile, asking each other what your plans were for the future in terms with college and sports. You even threw in a small flirt or two into the conversation, earning a smirk from the dark haired player. 

He was polite, funny, and the fact that he talked about how proud he was of his team, you couldn’t help but feel your heart warm. When you told him that he would do amazing on the court, he waved you off and said that it was a team effort to be this good and he was hopeful to 

When he left with the team for the next match, he told you to keep a good eye on his spikes and even winked at you before disappearing down the hall. 

You had practically rushed back to your seat just to watch them play against their first opponent, the Johzenji team. And you meant to keep your gaze completely on Daichi, you really did. 

However, your gaze caught onto someone else on the court. 

Not as tall as Daichi and a little lankier, but the slicked back blonde hair and gorgeous face of the Johzenji’s captain had your attention drawn to him like a moth to a flame. And fuck…was he gorgeous. 

The captain smirked and yelled as he flew into the air and…fell on his face. But he would laugh it off and go back into the game like he had not just embarrassed himself. You liked that about him. 

As the game went on, your eyes shifted from left to right, watching both Daichi and the blonde in a golden uniform. Needless to say, your heart was pumping wildly and your eyes were sore from darting around so fast. 

When the game started to look in favor of Kurasuno’s team, that’s when the blonde captain glanced up into the audience and your gazes locked instantly. At first, you weren’t sure if he was looking at you or not, but when the match ended with Kurasuno winning, you saw the blonde wink and nudge for you to meet him after the game. 

The second the court was cleared, you sped downstairs once again and found the blonde waiting for you at the bottom. 

Captain and third year, Yuuji Terushima, was force to be reckoned with. 

Unlike Daichi, this guy went full force with flirting, complimenting your hair, face, and your body, saying that he couldn’t believe that you were single. Then he asked for your number and you nearly gave it to him, but the sight of Daichi out of the corner of your eye caught your attention and you turned to greet him. 

However, you heart felt like a balloon being popped as you watched a female volleyball player from Kurasuno launch herself into Daichi’s arms and peck him on the cheek. He smiled at the girl and the two began walking down the hall together, completely forgetting that you were there. 

Well…that sucked. 

Terushima seemed to notice your gaze and tried to get you to look at him again. You managed a smile and exchanged numbers with him and began to walk away. As you began walking away, you found your arm in his grip and he turned you around just to plant a kiss on your cheek. 

He then told you to give him a call and that he would make sure that you’d have a fun time on your date. Then he left with his team, shooting a wink over his shoulder at you. 

A few weeks later, you had gone on at least a couple of dates, having fun getting to know one another and sharing a few heated kisses. Sadly, you both had to depart for college and weren’t able to see one another for the first month or two, but you always texted or video chatted every day. 

When you finally got a weekend off, you drove into the city to meet up with Terushima at a club. You weren’t really sure how you got into this entanglement, practically rushing into the bathroom to have a quick fuck in the stall, but you had done it. Then you took things back to his place and fucked all night long like a couple of rabbits. 

After that, you both tried to figure out how you would handle this...relationship. Is that what you wanted to call it? Well...honestly, you both were busy people and didn’t want to get into the messy entanglements of a real relationship, but you also didn’t want to say goodbye to each other. 

So you concocted this deal. You both would go about your lives, trying to get through college and maybe hook up with someone at college if the need for physical contact was too intense, but you’d always stay in contact with one another. And if you both happened to be in the vicinity of one another, you two would resume your crazy friends with benefits relationship. 

It wasn’t probably conventional and most would say it wouldn’t last before someone fell, but you both thought this was the safest way to go until you came to a fork in the road and you’d decide there and then. You had never told each other that you loved one another, but you did harbor a small amount of love for the guy. He was the one you could always go to whenever you needed to talk and he was there for you. But did you dare say anything to him? Heck no! But maybe you’d say those words one day. 

So here you were today, happily in lust with one another for the past three years and spending the holiday season with each other. You were both on your way home from a wild New Years Eve party and you were ready to crash for the night. 

“But it’s so cold and my feet are exhausted from all that dancing.” you pouted, resting your head against his shoulder. 

“Just a few more blocks and we’ll be home and in my nice warm bed…” he chuckled, mischief in his eyes. You knew what was coming and you couldn’t wait to get there soon. “And maybe, we’ll have a bit of fun of our own.” 

“If I can stay awake for it.” you teased, bumping his ribs with your elbow. 

He laughed and glanced down at you. “Yeah yeah, I’ll make sure you do. Oh and that reminds me. I just talked to the package facility. I think your birthday present is almost here.” 

Your eyes widened in shock. Your birthday had been almost a month ago and your lover had said that he got you something rather big as a present. However, it still hadn’t arrived yet and you constantly checked the mailbox for anything that resembled what Terushima had explained. Sadly, nothing was there.

“Really? Are you sure?” you asked excitedly, practically jumping in your heels, your sore soles pulsating. 

The blonde smirked widely. “Oh yeah, Sweetheart. it'll be here…very soon.” Then he turned back to the sidewalk. “But you’ll just have to wait for it to get there.”

However, your hands had other plans as you slid your other hand down his chest as you continued walking. “Mmm…but what if I don’t want to wait…” 

Terushima stopped in his footsteps immediately, making you stumble a little, but he grabbed your arm and held you up. “But what about being sleepy and exhausted?” he teased. 

Giggling, you reached between his legs and squeezed his length. “Mmm...maybe I can stay awake for a bit longer.” When he moaned, you gave him another squeeze. “You know I love playing with fire, Baby.” 

Those golden eyes darkened with lust and the hand on your side squeezed him tightly. “Ohhhh you wanna be burned tonight, don’t you Sweetheart?” 

He took a few glances from left to right to see if anyone was watching and quickly ducked into the first alleyway he found. Your back hit the wall and his lips were immediately against yours. 

A violent shiver ran through you as your tongue tangled with his, the tongue ring brushing against your wet muscle. His hands explored your body, fingers gripping and dragging along your dress, trying to pull it apart. 

You loved this tight red dress, but you wouldn’t care if he ended up ripping it off of you. Terushima wasn’t someone who liked taking things slow. Heck, he loved getting you naked as fast as possible, shredding every piece of clothing you owned. 

“Mm…you want to…fuck…don’t you?” he growled huskily. “You want be my bad girl tonight. You want me to show you how slutty you are…”

The skirt of your dress pulled up, exposing your bare thighs. There were a few bruises scattered across your skin, showing exactly how rough he was with you. You never seemed to care if he left marks from his gripping fingers or his teeth digging into your flesh. You wore them proudly. 

“Please…fuck…I need it so bad…” you whined, the skirt rucked up around your waist. 

His index finger slid under the strap of your garter belt and pulled it back before letting it snap against you. 

“How bad, Sweetheart?” he asked, the hand now between your legs, cupping your sex tightly. “You’re practically pulsating against me…but I don’t think I’m completely convinced…” 

Biting your lower lip, you felt the heel of his hand grind into your clit, making your back arch and whines leave your tightly closed lips. 

“Come on, Sweetheart. Beg me in that sweet and sexy voice of yours…” he urged, pushing the heel further into your sex, making your eyes roll back. “Come on…talk dirty to me…” 

Your toes curled inside of your heeled boots, fingers were gripping his coat as if he was your lifeline and you needed to hold on, and your body was practically shaking with arousal. Fuck fuck fuck….you needed him so bad! 

Releasing your lip, you let your head fall back against the brick wall and parted your lips. “Please please pleeeeeeease…fuck me…Yuuji…I need it…please...” 

His hooded eyes stared at you as you arched and clawed at his arms. “My sexy and desperate little slut…so needy for me. Want me to relieve that pain between your thighs?” 

Nodding frantically, you waited for him to do something. Anything!

Grabbing the crotch of your panties, he tugged them to the side, exposing your dripping wet pussy to the evening air. His digits dragged through your folds, spreading them open so your juices flowed. 

“Look how wet you are. So ready for me to fuck you so hard…” 

The sound of his pants zipper being pulled down made your heart race. 

“Yuuji…please…fuck me…I don’t want to wait…” 

Gripping your hips, he pulled you closer until you felt the head of his cock rub against your folds. Rocking your hips against his, you felt the tip slide inside. Your walls stretched out, welcoming him into your snug channel. 

As he slid home, he lifted a leg up, wrapping it around his waist. Watching your face contort in pleasure, he smirked wickedly. “Fuuuuuuck…home sweet home, right Sweetheart?” 

You barely got to respond as you wrapped your arms around his neck and let him thrust into you repeatedly. Instead, you keened loudly, your legs shaking from the feeling. 

It was a harsh pace, his cock bumping against your insides hard and his nails digging into your leg. It was brutal but you never complained. You loved the pain he brought. 

Then when it was over, he’d give you the best aftercare he could muster. He’d give you whatever cream you needed on your body, a tall glass of water, and then snuggles while he whispered how good of a girl you were for him. Oh you looked forward to that later on tonight. 

“Look at me…come on look at me Sweetheart…” he panted, one hand moving up to the back of your head and tilted it up. “I wanna see that expression when you finally cum…” 

Prying your eyes open, you locked them onto his dark orbs, pleasure rushing through your abdomen. “Yuuji…fuck…I…” 

“Yeah…come on tell me…that’s it Baby Girl…” 

“Yuuji…I’m going to…” your voice hitched, your release on the horizon. 

“You know…this sort of activity should be saved for the bedroom.” A deep voice interrupted your hazy mind. “But apparently…you couldn’t be bothered to wait, could you?” 

You both froze, a cold chill running down your spine, which was not caused by the freezing temperature. Leaning your head to the side, you saw a rather tall dark figure, dressed in a heavy dark coat and a familiar shaped hat on the top of their head. 

Your clouded eyes adjusted and realization hit you like a fucking train. 

The man standing at the end of the alley folded his arms across his chest and a smirk appeared on his lips. “Guess you don’t really care about committing a crime tonight, do you?” the officer joked as his eyes trailed up and down your bodies.

Your lover jerked his head around and dropped your leg, but stayed deep inside of you. “Fuck…”

The officer gave out a deep laugh. “Ohhhh fuck is right. Now…fix yourself and look at me before I have to…” his voice trailed off when his gaze fixated on yours. “Y/N?” 

Your heart jumped so high, you thought it would fly out of your mouth when the voice recognition kicked in. You knew that voice anywhere. That voice that haunted your late night fantasies whenever Terushima wasn’t there to help. The man at the back of your mind every day for the past three years. 

“D-Daichi?” your voice croaked. 

There was silence at first before another laugh rumbled in his chest. “So it is you. Heh, long time no see.” 

Your cheeks felt like they were on fire as you stared back at him, trying to close your legs, but felt Terushima’s cock still deep inside of you. “I….uh…yeah…” 

Then his eyes went to your lover. “Sooooo…am I going to have to separate you two or…am I going to have to threaten you with the cuffs?” 

Your pussy suddenly clenched around his cock, making Terushima gasp softly. He turned to see your flushed expression with wide eyes. Deep down, you hoped he didn’t notice, but you would be lying to yourself. 

You nudged your head to your conjoined bodies and tried pushing your lover off. Even if the cop was an old friend, he was still a cop who could arrest you! 

Carefully, Terushima pulled out, making you hiss at the loss. The both of you tried to cleaning up your appearances, his pants now pulled up and buttoned while your skirt was pulled back down to your knees. When you were somewhat decent, you both turned towards Daichi and waited for his instructions. 

“Hey, wait a second…aren’t you…that volleyball captain from Kurasuno high?” Terushima asked, his blonde brows knitting together. 

Daichi tilted his head to the side. “Yeah, that’s me. Who wants to know?” he asked, his voice a little harsher towards him than friendly around you. 

The blonde chuckled. “Oh yeeeah. Now I remember you! My team played against you back in high school! I was the captain of Johzenji. Remember?”

It took a moment before recognition flashed across Daichi’s face. “Ohhh yeah, you’re right. Huh, guess I almost forgot about the time we caught you trying to flirt with our manager.” 

Your eyes cut to him, narrowing as the blonde blush and rub the back of his head. 

“Heh, yeah. Sorry about that. Natural born flirt here.” He laughed shamelessly. 

Once the laughter calmed, Daichi took a step towards you. “Sooo even if this is a walk down memory lane right now, I still need to explain how the law works here.” His eyes roved over your body, making you shrink back. “Public indecency is a serious offense, you know?” 

“H-how serious?” you asked, your head still swimming with arousal and slight drunkenness. 

One side of Daichi’s lips tipped up. “Well…for reckless behavior like this…it’s a second-degree misdemeanor. Knowingly engaging in sexual conduct earns you time in jail and a pretty hefty fine.”

Your stomach sank and you felt like you were about to throw up right in front of them. 

His gaze shifted between you. “Soooo…should I expect an apology now or should we skip right to the cuffs and the ride down to the station?” 

Your lips parted and you squeezed your hands together. “I…we…I’m sorry…” 

Daichi’s brows rose up his forehead. “Wow…an actual apology. Gotta say, most of my customers don’t really apologize for breaking rules. Most of them take off running before I’m done reading their rights.” 

Terushima snorted. “Customers? What are you a waiter?” 

Your head jerked around and your hand flew, punching him in the arm. “Shut up!” 

He winced and rubbed his sore arm, glaring over at you. “Hey, come on, you know I can’t resist a good line like that.” 

“Not. The. Time. Yuuji.” You hissed. 

The sound of metal clicking made you both turn to face the cop, who was now holding a pair of cuffs in his fingers. “Sooooo…I assume you’re first?” he asked, pointing to Terushima. 

………………………………………………………….

About ten minutes later, the both of you were in Daichi’s cop car, heading down to the station for questioning. For the comment he made, Terushima was in the backseat, his hands cuffed behind his back. Surprisingly, Daichi didn’t cuff you and had you sitting up in the front passenger’s seat with him. 

He didn’t say much after he smiled and told you that good girls got to ride in the front with him. Yeah, that didn’t instantly make you wet when he said that. No wait, he growled that as he helped you into the car. 

You felt your heart racing in your chest as your mind raced with anxiety. You had never been arrested before and fuck…now that was going to go on your permanent record. Did that mean your job would find out? Did that mean you’d get fired? Did that mean-

“Soooooo how’ve you been, Y/N?” Daichi’s deep voice cut through your thoughts. 

Gripping the bottom of your skirt, you glanced over at the smirking cop. “Uh…not bad, I guess.” 

“You guess? What? Nothing interesting to report at all?” he asked with a laugh. “I mean…it has been like…what three or four years?” 

“Something like that…” you responded, glancing back at the road. Snow was now falling, making you feel slightly relieved that you and Terushima had done your business before it started up.

‘You just had to go and fuck things up like this…’ you mentally scolded. ‘You and your extreme sexual tendencies.’

“Uh…why don’t we talk about you?” You suggested, trying to change the subject to keep your mind off of things. “How have you been?” 

Daichi shrugged. “Eh…not much. Graduated the police force and I’ve been here for about the last year. Saving the city and all.” 

“That sounds…fun.” You said awkwardly. 

“Oh yeah, it’s fun most days. The guys think I must be a superhero even if I’m not really.”

“Do you still talk to the old team?” you asked, a small smile appearing on your lips. 

“Oh yeah, they’re still around. I still keep in contact with Suga and Asahi. Suga is in college right now and Asahi is busy traveling the world currently. But we still video chat when we can.” He sighed as he turned on the blinker to turn to the left. “What about your cousin? How’s he been doing?” 

You shrugged nonchalantly. “Ehhh…he’s busy chasing his dream just like Hinata. He’s barely talked to me in the last two weeks since he’s so busy with training. But I might go visit him next month. He said he’s been working on some pretty interesting moves.” 

“That’s great to hear. I miss those guys.” 

When silence set in, you could hear a cough from the back seat. 

“Uhh….not even going to ask about me?” Terushima grumbled. 

Daichi glanced up at the rearview mirror. “Uh…well….if you ask nicely, I might.” 

You giggled as he pouted. He could be such a drama queen sometimes. 

Glaring at the cop, he leaned back in his seat. “Fuck that. I don’t know why I’m the one back here. Technically, she was the one who initiated it.”

Daichi’s relaxed expression was gone instantly. “What was that?” 

The leather seat in the back squeaked as he sat up, his face close to the divider. “She was the one who initiated things back there. Grabbed my cock through my pants and said she couldn’t wait until we got home. So why don’t we just stop the car and let me sit up front or at least put her back here with me?” 

Chilling silence filled the car as your skin crawled with discomfort. What the fuck was he doing?! Was he literally trying to get you both into deeper trouble?! 

Daichi slowed the car down and pulled over to the side of the road in front of a closed storefront. Once it was parked, Daichi turned in his seat, his body facing you and his head turned towards the back. 

“Soooo…you wanna repeat that again?” he asked, his voice rough like leather. 

Terushima remained close to the divider so his eyes locked onto Daichi’s. “She was the one who wanted to do things in public, so why can’t she be back here with me too?”

You wanted to scream and wring his neck at this point. He was trying to make this worse for you! Was he trying to save his ass from getting into jail and put you in there instead?! That fucking asshole was trying to save himself! 

“W-wait! Hang on! Don’t you fucking dare-”

Daichi held up his hand, cutting you off immediately. “Now hang on there, Dumplin. Let the men talk before I listen to your part.” 

Anger surged through you as well as arousal for the familiar name he had just called you. “No! I will fucking not! He’s trying to make it sound like he’s all innocent and I’m the bad guy here!” 

Terushima narrowed his eyes. “But I am! You were the one who grabbed my cock and said you couldn’t wait until we got home, remember?” 

Flinching, you tried to fix his story. “N-no! That’s a lie! You were the one who egged me on and-”

“Now wait just a minute there, Dumplin.” Daichi said slowly. “Is what he said true? Did you not…grab his cock and told him that you wanted him now?” 

Your words died in your mouth as his predatorily gaze met yours. Your legs clenched together in your seat while his words set in. 

“Well?” 

Biting your lip, you faced forward and tried to ignore him. You were guilty as shit and you didn’t feel like telling him that Terushima was right. 

“I think I asked you a question, Dumplin. Now are you going to answer me or are you going to be a little brat to an officer?” 

Suppressing a shiver, you remained facing forward while Terushima laughed from the back seat. 

“Apparently, she’s going to be a brat. Always is a naughty girl when it comes to orders.” 

“Is that so?” Daichi spoke softly. 

“Oh yeah. Heh…she loooooves to act like this when she doesn’t get her way. What can I say, she’s a glutton for punishment. Never afraid of anything I throw at her.” 

You shut your eyes, trying to block out their conversation. This was absolutely humiliating right now! Not only were you arrested for having sex in public, but now you were having your two high school crushes talking about you in this way. At this point, you just wanted to crawl into a deep hole and die. 

Something warm touched your leg, making your eyes shoot open to see a rather large hand resting on your skin. The thumb rubbed you back and forth while a voice rumbled in your ear. 

“Sooo…if she can handle anything, could she handle a cop’s touch?” 

Lifting your head, you saw that Daichi’s face was only a few inches from your own. His perfectly sculpted lips were curled up into a smirk and his eyes were dark with lust. 

Before you could even say anything, his hand suddenly moved under your skirt, pushing your thighs apart. A small gasp left your lips as his hand touched your soaked panties, his fingers tracing your lower lips. 

His smirk widened. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He purred as his fingers pulled the crotch to the side. One finger slid through your wet folds, soaking that digit with your juices. “Soooo fucking wet…”

Your lips tightened as you tried to hold back the whimper that bubbled in your chest. 

“Question remains is…did he make you that wet or did I do this to you?”

The whine couldn’t be held as you let it out while he touched you. Fuuuuuck…this was unlike anything you ever imagined. 

Without asking, his digit sunk inside with ease. “Look at that. Didn’t even take much effort at all.” 

Your hands gripped the edge of your seat, your nails digging into the leather below. 

His finger began to move in and out of you, the sounds of vulgar squelching filling your ears. You wanted to stop him and tell him to drive you to the station, but this felt soooo fucking good!

“Now now, Dumplin, you don’t have to hold back those moans for me. Let go and let me hear how you really feel about my touch.” He encouraged, his voice soft. 

Your lips parted without a second thought and you let out a shaky moan. 

“There we go. That’s a good girl.” 

Your walls clenched around his finger and another whine left your lips. Fuuuck this man was going to kill you! 

Terushima laughed from the back seat. “Fuck yeah, she can be a good girl if she behaves. So maybe add another finger in there since she obeyed.” 

Daichi listened and thrust his middle finger inside, stretching you out more. “Ohhh yeah…this little brat wants another, doesn’t she?” 

Your head fell back against the headrest while your toes curled in your boots. “Fuuuuck…ahh…” 

Hot breath graced your ear. “Spread your legs wider, Sweetheart.” 

Terushima must have been right behind you and he was able to breath through the holes in the divider. 

“Let him see that sweet little pussy, Sweetheart. Listen to the nice officer and do what he says.” 

Letting go of your concerns, you did as he asked and parted your thighs more, the skirt of your dress rising up. 

“Ohhh such a good girl. But I think I need to see more.” Daichi whispered before grabbing the edge of your skirt with his free hand and tugged it up, exposing your heat. “Look at that…cute panties and your pussy is dripping wet…just my lucky day.” 

His fingers began scissoring, expanding your walls a little over and over again. Your hips arched up, trying to meet his touch and to make him go deeper. You had been fantasizing about Daichi touching you for so long and you never needed something so bad. Now you were finally getting what you wanted! 

“D-Daichi…fuck…” 

“That feel good, Dumplin?” 

Closing your eyes, you nodded quickly as he kept going. 

“Aw come on, Daichi.” Terushima whined from the backseat. “At least let me see you finger her. Turn her around so I can see how wet she is…” 

Daichi stole a glance to the back. “You don’t seem to have a problem at all with this, do you?”

The blonde shrugged. “Normally, I would have an issue with a guy doing this to my girl, but honestly…I’m kind of into it. Besides, you seem like a decent guy and she seems to like you as well.” 

Daichi’s eyes narrowed. “Are you two together?” 

He shrugged again. “Ehh…I wouldn’t say we’re exclusive but we do spend more time together than anyone else we’re involved with. It’s never been too serious. More like…fucking around and spending time together on occasion.” 

“Sooo…you’d say an open relationship of a sort.” 

“Weeeeeell if you wanna get technical, then yeah I guess so.” 

Their words faded out in your mind as the heel of his hand rested against your clit, making your moans increase in volume. Your juices were practically soaking the seat below you as his fingers moved faster. Your body felt like it was on fire under your clothes, making you want to rip them off and let Daichi just take you then and there, but you wanted to behave and see where this went. 

“Hm? Did you say something, Dumplin?” he breathed in your ear. 

“Pl-please…let…fuuuck…” you gasped when he ground the heel against your clit just like Terushima did earlier. 

“What do you want?” 

“I…ah…” you tried, your words caught in your throat when his fingers curled suddenly, the tips of his fingers brushing against your spot. “Fuck fuck fuuuuuck…I’m…I wanna….” 

His lips touched your ear. “Ohhhh that’s right, you didn’t get to cum earlier cause I interrupted.” 

You whimpered at his words and more juices coated his fingers. 

“You want to make you cum, don’t you?” 

Nodding frantically, you could feel the tears rolling down your cheeks from the intensity. “Please please please…Daichi…” 

Your felt him rumble next to your ear. “Mmm…I think I’m starting to enjoy hearing you moan my name so desperately.” 

His fingers curled again, bringing you closer to the end. You were soooo close! You need this release! 

But just as you were about to cum, his fingers were gone and you were left desperately wanting them back. Whines left your lips as you begged and cried for him to come back, but he merely sat back up in his seat and held up his wet fingers. 

“But first, I want you to suck on my fingers for me. Taste yourself and let him know how good it is.” He told you as his fingers appeared in front of your face. 

Even if you wanted to refuse and tell him to keep fingering you, you opened your mouth and took both digits inside. You moaned as the taste hit your tongue. 

“Slide that tongue up and down them, make sure to lick up every drop.” 

Doing as he said, you slid your tongue up and down his digits, trying to make sure to do whatever you could to lick up every bit so you wouldn’t be punished. You knew he would punish you at this point. 

When you were done, his fingers pulled out and his eyes examining them slowly. They were dripping with your saliva and you for sure cleaned up every inch. 

“Good girl.” He praised before stealing a look to the back. “Look at you…you’re practically panting back there.” 

Dazed, you followed Daichi’s gaze to see Terushima’s mouth open and his eyes clouded over. He was just as turned on as you were. 

“Come on…just let me out of these cuffs and let me…watch…I love watching…” he panted, his tongue dragging along his lips. “Or at least let me…stroke my cock while I watch…” 

Daichi’s eyes darkened as he glanced between the both of you. Instead of answering, he slid back into the driver’s seat and put his seatbelt back on. Grabbing the gearshift, he pushed it back into drive awfully hard, making the car lurch. 

Your heart sank when you realized that he was driving again. He was taking you to the station for booking. Fuuuck…was this how this was this going to end? Edging you with his large fingers and taunting the both of you? 

You were an idiot for letting this happen! 

“Uhhh where are we going?” Terushmia asked hesitantly. 

Daichi then turned the car around in a nearby parking lot before driving the opposite way. What was he-

“I normally don’t do this. Actually, I don’t do this.” He spoke, his voice slightly shaky. “I say we take a little detour to a much more…comfortable environment.”

You felt your entire body jump at his words. What did that mean? A comfortable environment?! 

“That snow is coming down a little harder. I expect there will be a blizzard on the way.” Then he chuckled. “Sex in the car during a snow storm doesn’t sound the best, especially if we freeze in here. So why don’t we go back to my place and continue things there?” 

Your mouth fell open as you remained in your seat, your dress still pulled up around your thighs and your drenched panties sticking to your thigh. Was he for real? Was he taking you to his place?! Also….he said sex. HE SAID SEX!

“Sooo we’re not arrested then?” your lover asked hesitantly from the backseat. 

Daichi shrugged. “We’ll see how good you two are in my bed and then we’ll discuss that subject.” Then he stole a glance at you. “Better get ready there, Dumplin.” 

Ohhh you were dead. Soooo dead.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Several minutes later, Daichi pulled into the driveway of a small complex and turned the car off. He gave you a moment to get your clothes straightened up while he got out to let Terushima out of the back and uncuffed him. When you got out of the car as well, you saw him motion for you both to follow him inside. 

You all walked up the fight of stairs a few floors before you reached his. You followed him down the hall until he reached the door at the end and unlocked it. 

Once inside, you felt the warmth hit your freezing cold body, making you moan at the feeling. Nice and warm felt much better than staying outside. 

You ventured inside, taking in the sight of a small living room with a couch and a television. Paper was scattered across the floor and a few takeout containers littered the small table that sat next to the couch. 

“Sorry about the mess.” Daichi apologized as he came up beside you, removing his coat and hat. “Wasn’t expecting company.” 

You blushed as you removed your coat as well. “Oh i-it’s fine…I don’t mind.” 

He caught your gaze and winked. “Just throw your coats wherever and take your shoes off. If you need anything to drink, I might have something in the fridge.”

“Wow, arrested and now we’re getting hospitality. Huh, maybe we should get arrested more often.” Terushima commented as he kicked off his shoes. 

“I wouldn’t recommend doing that for any other cop. Like I said, you two are special to get this offer tonight.” Daichi informed as he started on the buttons on his cop uniform. 

“W-wait…aren’t you going to get in trouble if you don’t go back to work?” you asked, your voice shaking with anticipation. 

The brunette smirked. “Don’t worry, I’ll just say I got sick and had to rush home. Just don’t tell anyone, Dumplin.” 

You flushed when his words hit your ears, making your legs tremble with anticipation. 

Daichi removed his officer shirt and tossed it to the side before facing the both of you. “Sooo…what shall we do? Do you guys need anything before we start things? Food? Drinks? A shower?”

You could barely focus as he stood there in his pants and a white tanktop that revealed his huge muscular arms. Arms that could make to break you. Arms that could destroy or give you the most intense pleasure you had ever felt. 

Terushima came up beside you, placing a hand on your shoulder. “Honestly, if it’s alright with you, Sweetheart, I’m ready to get things started.” 

You didn’t get to answer him as he pulled you in for a kiss and grabbed your hand. You gasped into his mouth as he brought your hand to the front of his pants, pressing it against his hardness. 

“I’m fucking ready to go…” he growled against your lips. “So hard for you, Baby Girl.” 

You whined as he began thrusting his hips against your hand, grinding his length into your palm. His tongue plunged deep in your mouth, his tongue piercing grazing your tiny muscle. 

A warm hand brushed along your neck, pushing your hair back. Lips grazed against your ear and a hot breathy moan echoed. “Mm…look at that, Dumplin. Someone really wants you right now. Look how desperate he is for you.” 

His teeth bit down on your earlobe, earning a shaky whimper from you. His hard body came close, his length pressed against your thigh, rubbing against you. One hand gripped Daichi’s shirt while the other tangled in Terushima’s blonde locks and tugged. 

Pleasure clouded your mind as hands explored your body, squeezing and tugging on your dress, trying to pull it loose. Daichi then grabbed your chin, breaking your kiss with Terushima only for his lips to crash into yours this time. The taste of mint invaded your thoughts as he kissed you as well as the sensation of soft and yet firm lips. 

A kiss you had been waiting for. Far too long of a wait. 

Terushima began to laugh wickedly. “Look at that, Sweetheart, seems like our officer wants you just as bad as I do. We’re going to have some fun tonight.” 

His wet lips found your neck, his teeth biting down into it. Your body jolted against them, but you could barely utter a word, let alone a moan since Daichi was dominating your mouth with his tongue. 

These men were going to tear you apart. 

Daichi then pulled back from the kiss, his eyes hooded as they stared into yours. “Let’s move this somewhere a little more comfy. This way.” He said, nodding to the back hallway. 

The two men dragged you back to the bedroom, your feet barely grazing the floor as they moved. Once in the room, you took a quick glance at the modest queen sized mattress before they tossed you onto the dark grey sheets. 

Terushima practically ripped his shirt over his head and yanked the pants down while Daichi dove onto the bed, pinning you down. His lips found yours again, growling as his fingers pulled up your dress. 

The familiar laugh ran through your ears as the bed dipped on your left. Hands slid up your legs and fingers tucked into the sides of your panties, dragging them down your legs. “About time we get rid of these. I wanna see how wet he made you earlier.” 

Then his hands slid under your thighs and began moving you to the side, causing your kiss with Daichi to break. You watched the blonde drag your lower half to over, allowing him to point your feet to the end of the bed. 

His hungry eyes met yours. “Better get naked for us, Sweetheart. I don’t think I want to wait any longer. What do you think, Dear Captain?” 

Daichi’s chest rumbled. “Mm…I like the way you’re thinking. I think it’s about time we get to see all of you. I want to see what you’ve been hiding under all those clothes for the past few years.” 

You gulped as you met their hungry gazes. They were the predators and you were their prey. 

Daichi gripped your dress and tore it over your head, hearing the sounds of fabric ripping. Yep, your favorite dress was probably ruined but you could care less. Right now, you were in bed with your two biggest crushes from high school and you couldn’t wait to feel them inside of you. 

You felt yourself being forced to sit up, only for Daichi to pull the bra clip apart, letting the fabric fall into your lap. Terushima grabbed the bra and chucked it across the room, leaving you completely naked. 

“Fuuuck…even sexier than I imagined.” Daichi grunted, his hands sliding down your bare torso. 

Terushima smirked wickedly. “Ohhh yeah, this girl right here is the sexiest girl I’ve ever had.” His hands slid under your thighs, his lips grazing your skin. 

You sighed as you leaned back against Daichi, his sweaty tank brushing against your cheek. “D-Daichi…you’re wearing too much…” you panted as Terushima’s mouth moved across your inner thighs. 

His chest rumbled against your face. “Ohh…maybe we should remedy that.”

The blonde’s mouth was gone. “Yeah, come on Daichi. Get naked along with us. You want this girl, don’t you?” 

Daichi pulled away so he could pull his shirt off. “You both are pretty eager to see what this cop has hiding under all of this.” 

You nodded lazily, your mouth watering as you stared at his perfectly chiseled torso. 

“Fuuuuck! You gotta be kidding me there, Daichi! You’re packing a lot under all that!” 

The cop laughed at him. “Lots of exercising and dieting. Gotta stay in shape to catch those bad guys, you know.” 

You could see Terushima’s eyes rove over Daichi hungrily. What some didn’t know about Terushima was that he was hardcore bisexual. He loved just about anything that moved. As long as he received or gave pleasure, he didn’t really care. It was all about feeling good with whatever felt right. And to him, just about any gender was good to him. 

And you didn’t mind that one bit. 

Daichi caught his gaze and winked. “I can see you’re staring at me. You want in on the action too?” 

Terushima shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t mind one bit if you don’t. If you can make me feel good, then I’m all for it. You can touch me or make me touch you, whatever you want, I’m game for just about anything.” 

Raising a dark brow, Daichi nodded slowly. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Turning his head towards you, he watched your reaction as he slid his pants down his thick thighs. “Now then, Dumplin, let’s see what you do when I show you what else I’ve got hidden. 

Your eyes could probably roll out of your head when you saw the outline of his cock through the thin fabric of his boxers. The second he pushed down the boxers, the length slid out and bobbed into view. 

The man was thicker than Terushima definitely was, not that you ever complained about him. It just made you flinch at the thought of his thick cock filling up your insides. Either way, you were nervous and excited about what was to come. 

The cop chuckled at your reaction. “Looks like someone is getting excited.” 

Closing your mouth quickly, you glanced away, your cheeks bright red with embarrassment. “I-I…sorry…I just…”

Grabbing your hand, Daichi brought it to his cock and wrapped your fingers around it. “If you wanna touch it, be my guest.” 

A groan caught in your throat as you felt the warmth beneath your fingertips. Veins protruded from the shaft and it was hardening quickly. So thick…

“Heh, she likes stroking you…” Terushima laughed as his mouth returned to your thighs, making you sigh. 

Daichi then ran his other hand through your hair. “Mm…wait until it’s inside of her. I think she’ll really like that.” 

“I think she’ll also like my tongue inside of her…” The blonde grinned before his mouth buried between your legs. His tongue immediately got to work, lapping at your folds.

Mewing, your legs twitched violently as that piercing of his grazed your clit. “Fuck haaaa…Yuuji…” 

You loved the cold metal against your little bundle of nerves! Just the feeling was overwhelming and you couldn’t stop the moans that left your lips. Your toes curled and your fingers dug into the sheets below, pulling at them hard. 

Daichi watched your lover eat you out like a hungry man, feeling his cock pulsate. The sight of you gasping and arching against the bed…his bed…was a fantasy that he imagined for years. And now, here you were…wanting him. 

Holding onto your head, he guided you back onto the bed, allowing you to rest against the cool sheets. Turning your face towards him, he gripped his cock with the other hand and offered it to you. 

“Now Dumplin, while he eats you out down there…I think I should join in on the fun and have you suck me off. Think you can do that for your officer?” 

Between the moans and gasps that you were giving off, you nodded quickly, staring up at the swollen head. “Y-yes…Sir…” 

Lust flashed across his eyes before he pushed the tip against your lips. “Open wide, Dumplin.” 

Doing as he said, you took the tip between your lips and let it slide right into your mouth. The salty taste of his pre-cum hit your senses, making you groan. Fuck he even tasted good! 

Sliding him down a little further, you slid the head against your tongue. Daichi’s nostrils flared as the warmth of your mouth enveloped him. Your mouth felt like heaven! Absolute fucking heaven! 

The hand in your hair tightened, holding your head still as he stopped halfway inside. “Fuck…”

Terushima’s tongue lapped at your clit, the chuckle bubbling his chest. “That feel good there, Captain? Does my Sweetheart’s mouth feel good?” 

Daichi didn’t answer as he groaned deeply, your lips tightening around him. His eyes locked onto yours as you smirked, taking him in further. 

The tip brushed against the back of your throat before you pulled back, taking a deep breath. “That work for you, Officer?” you teased, your body thrumming with excitement. 

Licking his lips, he gripped the back of your head and pulled you back until he hit the back of your throat. He gave you a moment to try and control your gag reflex before he spoke again. “Ohhh I think it’s going to work just fine. Make sure to tap me twice on the arm or leg to stop.” 

That was all the warning he gave before he began thrusting himself in and out of your mouth. It was rough and feverous, but you took it like a champ and let him use you. 

Meanwhile, the other man had taken a break to watch your conversation before diving back in. His tongue licked around your lower lips, tasting more of your sweet juices while his fingers rubbed your inner thighs. 

One thing that he loved was getting to taste you. You were the one undeniable flavor that he couldn’t leave alone. Just about every time that you were together, he’d practically beg just to have you sit on his face or duck down between your legs and eat you out. You were his drug and he didn’t want to stop. 

Your body was practically delirious with pleasure. With Daichi’s cock in your mouth and Terushima’s skilled tongue deep inside of your sex was enough to drive you insane! Absolutely ludicrous, but fuck any bad thoughts that could ruin the moment. 

You gave into it all. Sucking Daichi’s cock the best you could as he fucked your mouth greedily while your legs parted wider, allowing Terushima have better access. The urge to want became desperate and at this point, you didn’t care anymore.

Daichi gasped as you moaned around his cock, the vibrations shooting through him like lightning striking. His fingers tightened in your hair, holding you closer as he ravaged your tiny mouth. “Fuck fuck…so tight…” 

“Mm…wait till you get her pussy…it’s even tighter.” Yuuji mentioned between slurps. Your juices were practically flowing into his mouth and that damn tongue ring was teasing your clit to the point where you were ready to cum. 

You bucked and arched against the mattress, your toes curling as you groaned into Daichi’s cock. The blonde had to hold your legs to keep them form flailing or kicking him in the face. 

“Fuck…you’re a desperate little girl, aren’t you?” Daichi rumbled, sliding his cock deeper. “Such a little slut…” 

All you could do was whine in response as your blonde lover thrust a finger inside, making your walls contract around it. 

“There we go…that’s a good little slut.” Yuuji laughed as his mouth dove between your thighs, the sloppy sounds of your juices hitting your ears. 

If anyone was skilled with their tongue, it was Terushima. 

As you began to moan louder, you felt your gag reflexes kick and suddenly you felt suffocated with Daichi’s cock in your mouth. Your eyes watered and you felt your lungs burn, forcing you to smack Daichi’s thigh hard. 

Immediately he stopped and pulled out of your mouth. “Shit! Y/N!” 

You coughed for a few moments, tears rolling down your cheeks now. After taking a few deep breaths and wiping your eyes, you saw Daichi staring down at you worriedly. 

“You okay, Sweetheart?” Terushima asked from between your legs. He must have stopped eating you out when you started to choke. 

Clearing your throat, you nodded slowly. “Yeah, I think so.” You croaked, glancing between the two. “I’m sorry about that…” 

“Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything wrong.” The blonde told you, sitting up on his knees. 

“Yeah, you had limits and I pushed them. If anyone’s sorry, it’s me.” Daichi commented, brushing a hand through your hair. “Besides, I was getting a little too into things. So it’s fine if you wanna stop.” 

“But…” 

Daichi cut you off by moving behind you and sitting you up on the bed. Using his rather large arms, he lifted you up into the air and sat you down in his lap. His wet cock rested between your legs and his broad chest against your back. 

“There…that’s better.” He sighed against your ear while his arms wrapped around your torso. 

“B-but what about sucking you off? I can go again.” You tried to assure Daichi. 

“Nah, don’t worry about it. We’ve got the whole night to try that again, Dumplin. Besides…you still haven’t gotten that release you’ve been denied the last few hours.” His fingers treaded through your locks and his lips touched your neck. 

Terushima smirked from the bottom of the bed and moved closer to you both. “Yeah, we need to make you cum for us. Make you gush all over the sheets for us.” He laughed excitedly, making your body heat up from his words.

You knew Terushima could make you cum over and over…but…what about Daichi?

“Bet you can make her cum a lot, right?” 

Daichi chuckled behind you, his voice vibrating against your back. “I’m sure I can make her cum as many times as she can handle.” 

Ohhhh shit you weren’t going to make it.

The blonde sat on his knees, his hard cock bobbing up and down between his legs. “So how do we wanna do this?” 

Daichi pursed his lips in thought and slid his massive hands under your thighs. “Well…suppose we can….” Your legs were suddenly being lifted up until they pressed against your shoulders and your knees bent. “Fold you up real nice like this…expose that cute little pussy…” 

You gasped as he slid his hands under your knees, holding you up in a full nelson. Your wet folds spread open, your juices running down onto the sheets and probably Daichi as well. There was no way for you to close your legs or to even hide yourself from their hungry gazes. The position was so lewd. 

“Ah…guys…I…” you tried to protest, but Terushima was suddenly close to your face, a wicked smirk on his lips. 

“Heh, look at you, Sweetheart. All spread out…those sexy juices dripping all over the place. So fucking gorgeous.” He growled as his hand touched your inner thigh, right below Daichi’s massive arm. 

Your leg twitched and your sex clenched at his touch. The hungry look in his eyes meant that he was far from done with teasing you. 

“Now…what do you say we finally let you cum. After all, we’ve pretty much edged you to the point where you’re going to burst, aren’t you?” 

Well that was an absolute fucking statement! Edged three times and never getting that sweet release that you wanted. 

Terushima rubbed one slick finger against your folds, making you gasp and buck at that one simple touch. You were so sensitive after all this edging and all you wanted was that sweet release. 

“So wet…” he groaned as he slipped the finger back inside. “You’re just dripping wet with desperation. You want to cum for us, don’t you?” 

You gasped as you watched him sink another digit inside. Your pussy clenched around them, trying to suck in his fingers and hold onto them with a tight grip. You just wanted to cum. It’s all you wanted at this point. You didn’t care how, you just wanted to finally get that release you needed! 

Biting your lower lip, your eyes squeezed shut as you nodded frantically. Small whimpers of desperation filled the air along with the squelches of your pussy. 

Daichi chuckled as he gripped your legs tighter. “Oh no, Dumplin. You need to tell us that you want it. Come on, it’s not that hard.” 

“Yeah, so open your eyes and let go of that lip. We want to hear you beg for us.” Terushima said, his fingers sliding under your chin to tilt your head up.

Your eyes shot open to meet the almond brown eyes of the blonde staring down at you as the ceiling light from above shone off his slicked black hair and cast a shadow over his face. The way he licked his lip while just barely showing off that tongue ring of his as his eyes hypnotized you to where you felt like you couldn't look away made you shiver in anticipation. You were no stranger to the lust filled look in your blonde lover's eyes as he looked you up and down. His devilish look somehow bordering devious as he leaned his face down closer to yours.

“That’s a good girl.” 

You were struggling to keep your train of thought as Daichi left little bites on your neck and suckled on the marked skin as if to ensure there was no question of what happened between you two. Terushima’s hypnotizing gaze and grip on your chin keeping your eyes locked on his so he could watch your face contort in pleasure as his fingers pumped in and out of you faster.

"Say it Sweetheart."

Daichi smirked against your neck as he bit down hard, making you gasp. “Come on, say it, Dumplin. Tell us what you want and we’ll do it.” 

Suddenly Terushima’s fingers curled up, brushing against your spot and your legs began to shake against Daichi’s grip. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuuck!” You cried out loudly, your hips bucking up to meet your lover’s fingers. “I need it! I need it so bad! Please please please…fuck me….let me cum!” you pleaded, tears beginning to well up in your eyes from the intensity. “I don’t care anymore…just…fuck me until I can’t walk…” 

When you finished your urgent tirade, you watched that devious look on Yuuji’s face turn cruel as he got down on his stomach and that damn tongue of his found your clit while he added another digit. 

Pleasure spread through your body like a fire spreading across a field. Throwing your head back, you keened as he went back to tonguing your clit, that tongue ring rubbing against it just right. 

His hooded eyes rolled up to meet yours, desire swimming behind those dark orbs. The knot in your tummy began to pull for the fourth time tonight and this time it felt like it was finally going to break. 

Daichi caught your attention by sucking your earlobe between his teeth, biting down gently. “Mm…you don’t care if you walk tomorrow?” he growled huskily. “I think that can be arranged.” 

You shivered at his words. 

“Expect me to fuck you until you scream my name, Dumplin.” 

A low whimper left your body and your eyes went back to the blonde between your legs, who was now sucking on your clit. Your toes curled painfully as you tried to buck up to meet his mouth, but Daichi held tight to your legs, keeping you spread open and completely defenseless. 

He chuckled as he watched you writhe in his lap, his cock rubbing against your backside. “Are you finally going to cum?” 

You whined as your nails dug into Daichi’s thick arms, nodding frantically. 

Daichi’s fingers pressed into the skin on your legs as you began thrashing against his grip. “Keep those fucking legs open so I can watch you cum all over his face. Don’t you dare close them.” He warned before you let out a loud whimper. 

You were balancing on the edge of pleasure once again and you were so desperate to reach that end! The knot in your tummy pulled tighter and Terushima’s tongue flicked wildly against your clit. 

Daichi’s lips pressed against your ear. “Cum for us, Dumplin. Cum all on his face. Right. Now.” 

The knot in your stomach burst and you let out a loud scream as you came all over Terushima’s face. Your hips bucked up and down, trying to ride his tongue for a little bit longer as you felt the intense waves of your orgasm rush over your body. He groaned in delight as he kept lapping at your clit, his fingers driving in and out of you. 

Daichi showered your neck with kisses and small praises for being such a good girl. 

When you finally calmed down, Daichi released your legs and gently set them back down on the bed. Terushima pull his fingers out and sat up on his knees, the sheen of your juices coating his chin and lips. 

“Fuck Sweetheart!” he laughed, swiping a finger across his lips, the tip now covered in wetness. “Completely soaked my face.” 

Your pussy squeezed when you saw him suck on his digit, loud moans leaving his lips. The man just screamed vulgar in whatever he did, sexual or not. 

“Does she taste good?” Daichi wondered, his hands smoothing up and down your sides. 

A wicked smirk appeared on the blonde’s lips before he licked them. “Taste for yourself.”

Before either of you could ask what he meant, Terushima surged forward and his lips met Daichi’s. The cop’s eyes widened in shock while the blonde plunged his tongue past his lips. 

Your mouth dropped as you watched the two kiss for a few moments. You knew Terushima liked both genders and all, but you didn’t expect for this to happen.

Sloppy sounds of saliva and lips clashing filled your ears, making your sex clench tighter, wishing that you had something to fill it again. Was their kissing turning you on? 

Terushima pulled back, laughing as he wiped his mouth. “How’s that?”

The dazed look on Daichi’s face remained there for a few more seconds before he snapped out of it. “I….well…not bad at all. Just…wasn’t expecting the kiss.” 

The blonde merely shrugged. “Heh, what can I say…I like kisses.” 

“He does, really does.” You commented, watching your lover wink at you. “So…what happens now?” 

A finger brushed your hair back from your face. “Well…honestly, I think I would like to have a chance to have you.” Daichi rumbled as his gaze panned over to Terushima. “If that’s alright with you.” 

Terushima held up his hands and nodded towards you. “Be my guest. Besides, I like watching. So I’ll sit this one out and watch.” 

Turning his attention to the chair in the corner, he climbed off the bed and sauntered over to it, making a grand gesture as he sat down. “Best seat in the house right here. Greatest view.” He purred with a wink. 

Your cheeks flushed as he made himself comfortable in the chair, crossing one bare leg over the other, his hard cock standing up straight. It was surprising how long he had kept himself in order

“You know your colors, Sweetheart, don’t you?”

Nodding mutely, you let him know that you knew how to tell that it was too much or to keep going. Having boundaries was the safest way to navigate through this crazy relationship with Terushima and you appreciated that he played it safe. 

Daichi’s hands snaked around your waist, bringing your attention back to the bigger man that held you in his lap. “Soooo...Dumplin, let’s go back to our conversation earlier. As an officer of the law, I need to enforce things.” His fingers trailed between your breasts. “So do you want to tell the truth this time and say that you were the one who initiated our little…tryst outdoors?” 

A violent shiver ran through your body as you felt him pull you back into his chest. “I…” 

“Oh no no, you can’t deny things now. We both know that by now. You were the one who started things back in the alley.” His hands smoothed down your stomach, his lips curling up against your neck when you jerked in his arms since you were still sensitive. “So why don’t you just confess to your crimes and we can get to the fun part.” 

Since your legs were free, you quickly closed them, feeling your juices running down your thighs. Even if you had grown accustomed to the idea and feeling of being in the middle of these two, you couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at the lewd positions and situation where you were in. 

His fingers ghosted over your nipples, making you gasp softly. “Come on, Dumplin. You’re holding back your words. Say it.” 

You whimpered as he began toying with your nipples and your clit began to pulse, almost begging to have him touch you against. 

“You heard the officer, Sweetheart.” Terushima commanded from across the room. His hands dragged up and down his thighs, almost as if he was holding back from touching his hard cock that stood up between his legs. “Tell him what you did. You need to obey the law after all.” 

Fuuuuuuck…you weren’t going to be okay.

Licking your dry lips, you found your words finally. “Y-yes…I did.” You sighed as he pinched your tiny buds. “I started it…ngh…”

“There, that wasn’t so hard now was it? Then again, if you wouldn’t have kept your mouth shut, we probably wouldn’t be here right now.” His chest rumbled with arousal as he pulled you closer. “Now, are you ready to finally receive your punishment for earlier? After all, I can’t really let a criminal such as yourself go free.” 

Your body thrummed with excitement and your heart nearly beat out of your chest. Even if you know he would work you to the bone, you couldn’t help but let out a whine of desperation and play his game. “Mm…please officer…I’ve been a bad girl tonight…” you told him, stealing a glance over your shoulder, fluttering your eyes innocently. 

His eyes darkened and he released you nipples and gripped your chin, keeping your head turned so he could stare into your eyes. “Have you now? Well…this won’t do. I believe it’s time for some harsh punishment.” 

You found yourself being lifted up into the air, hovering over the tip of his cock. Fear crept your spine when you realized that it was about to go inside of you. Daichi was slightly longer than Terushima, but the girth was thick. Fuuuuck…

“Now, I’m going to gently thrust inside and let you get used to the size before we do anything else. Is that alright?”

Nodding quickly, you bit your lip. 

“I want an answer, Dumplin.” 

Releasing your lip, you whined as he slowly lowered you down, the tip teasing your entrance. “Y-yes…please….” 

He still didn’t push inside as he kept rubbing the head back and forth. “Yes what?” 

“Yes Sir…” you gasped as he finally sunk inside of you. 

Every inch burned as you tried to adjust to his side. You whimpered at the pressure building up and nearly screamed when you finally touched his thighs, his cock buried deep inside of you.

Daichi’s lips grazed your ear. “You’re so tight, Dumplin. Such a tight little pussy for me.” 

“Ngh…Daichi…” you gasped as he adjusted himself. 

One hand found your jaw, gripping it gently. “That’s Sir or Officer to you. Got it?” 

Eyes squeezed shut and your teeth gritted together, you let out another whine. “Yes Sir.” 

His hand disappeared from your jaw. “That’s a good girl. Now…since you’re still trying to adjust to my size, why don’t I let you have a few minutes to…please yourself. Ride me for a little bit and go at your own pace. Then when you feel comfortable enough, I’ll deal out your punishment. Sound fair?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

He leaned back until his elbows hit the bed and he stared at your bare back. “Then go on, Dumplin. Ride me.” 

Curling your legs up, you pressed your knees into the bed and stole a glance at Terushima in the corner. He stared at you, licking his lips as his eyes scanned up and down. 

“Go on, Sweetheart. Do it.” 

Placing your hands on his thighs, you slowly lifted yourself up and then sinking back down. Every stroke of his cock inside of you made your body heat up and pleasure spread throughout. He was so big and you were stunned that it was able to fit. 

You moaned softly as you kept up a slow pace, letting him fill you up and then leave your body over and over. It was steady, but it was enough to get you used to the feeling. This was unbelievable right now. Riding Daichi while Terushima watched. Out of all the shocking things you had done in the bedroom with Terushima, this one beat them all.

“Mm…O-Officer…” you sighed as you moved a little faster. 

“Like that, Sweetheart?” Terushima asked, his voice breaking through your moans. 

You managed to open your eyes and saw your blonde lover slowly stroking himself, his eyes clouded over with pure lust. “Yes…I love it…”

Something warm pressed against your back and Daichi’s big meaty hands grabbed your hips, halting your movements immediately, his cock fully inside of you. “Well if you like it so much, then why don’t I take things over?” His hot breath ghosted over your ear, making your walls squeeze around him. 

Before you could say anything Daichi gripped your hips tightly and thrusted up into you. His hands holding you in place so he could angle himself to hit that one sweet spot inside of you just right. Your lips parted to let out a scream but no sound came out. Eyes scrunching shut from the immense pleasure he gave you. The stretch alone was enough to make your legs weak but if he kept up this pace at this angle there was no way you were going to last long.

“That feel good, huh?” He moaned in your ear. “My cock deep inside of you…” 

Gritting your teeth you nodded frantically, your eyes squeezing shut tightly. You could barely focus on his words with the feeling his cock rubbing against your walls. 

One hand left your hip to grip your chin, turning your face to look over your shoulder. “Look at me. Don’t you fucking dare close your eyes!” He growled, his thumb pressing into your chin. “When I say look at me, you keep those pretty little eyes open and look. At. Me.” 

Whimpering, you opened your eyes, soft tears rolling down your cheeks from the intensity. 

“That’s a good girl. My naughty little criminal slut.” That last word was practically spat at you. Making you clench as you tried to hold back another moan.

Pumping in and out of you, Daichi was nearly going insane at the feeling of him inside of you. You felt unbelievable! So tight, gripping you like a vice and sliding over him so quickly. Fuuuuuck! 

In the back of his mind, he couldn’t stop thinking about how you were here. How you were in his bed. In his arms. For tonight, he finally got to have you and had the chance to touch you, taste you, and to even fuck you. It was a dream come true. From the moment you two met, he felt a small spark between you two and he hated himself for not seeking you out sooner. But how could he when he had Yui constantly in his corner, cheering him on and trying to be the best girlfriend? He didn’t want to break up with her when they had just gotten together a few days previous. However, it didn’t last very long since they both had to depart for college and things just didn’t work out.

But you...you never left his mind. How could he forget someone like you? So beautiful, funny, and sexy. Not to mention, you never really left his dreams.

“I...fuck...ngh!” you cried out, breaking his thoughts. 

You keened, arching against Daichi as you let him fuck your needy hole, your orgasm balancing on the edge of the cliff. After Terushima made you cum already, your body still felt sensitive and you knew you wouldn’t last very long this time. 

Daichi increased the pace, knowing that you were about to cum since your walls tightened around his cock so nicely. Glancing down at your stomach, he could see a small bump appear and disappear. 

“Fuck...look at that…” he groaned in your ear. “See that cute little bulge?” 

Through your moans, you managed to glance down and saw what he was gesturing to. Fuck...he was big enough to do this to you! 

His hand pressed against the bulge and pushed down, making you whimper at the feeling. “Mmm...can you feel that? It’s so deep that you can feel it in your tummy.” 

The pressure of his hand pressed against the bulge. “Sir...I...fuck…yes...” 

His lips ghosted over your ear. “Yeah? You like how deep I am inside of you? Hm? LIke it that I’m stretching you out so much?”

“Yes...ngh...yes I do…” you whined, bucking against him when the heel of his hand brushed over your tiny bundle of nerves. Your walls squeezed around him tightly as your orgasm was nearing once again. “I...I’m gonna…” 

Abandoning the bulge, his fingers moved down and found your clit, furiously rubbing it with each thrust. “You gonna cum for me, Dumplin? Huh?” 

Your eyes rolled back as heat bloomed in your stomach and your legs began to shake. “Y-yes...I’m...hah…” you gasped, your toes curling as your orgasm hit you suddenly. 

Daichi held you against him, his cock still plunging in and out of your convulsing hole. You writhed against his broad chest, gripping his arms, your nails dragging across the skin. 

His teeth nibbled at your earlobe, growling posessively. You were his now. Whether you liked it or not, you were his. 

As the feeling began to fade, you tried to recover from your orgasm, catching your breath and trying to gather your bearings. But before you could move, you felt Daichi push you down onto the bed, your chest hitting the sheets and your head nearly face planting as well. 

Using your arms, you pushed yourself up and glanced over your shoulder to see Daichi caressing your plump backside. “Wh-what are you…” 

He offered a wicked smirk. “Ohhh my sweet little slut, I’m just getting started. After all, I still haven’t cum yet.” 

Your pussy clenched again, pain shooting through your abdomen. It was too soon! “W-wait...I’m not…” 

“Oh Sweetheart.” Terushima playfully cooed, making your head whip around to see him still lazily stroking himself. That devilish smirk on his lips scared you to no end in this moment. You knew what was going on in his head. 

Daichi suddenly let his hand fly, the palm slapping against your fleshy skin. You fell forward, your head turning to the side just before your cheek hit the bed. Pain radiated through the spot before heat settled in, making your senses light up. 

“You see Dumplin, you’re going to cum as many times as you can until I’m completely satisfied.” Then he glanced over at the blonde. “And the same goes for our little voyeur.” 

Terushima laughed loudly as rubbed the tip of his cock. “Oh yeah! You’d better satisfy this officer or else you’ll be here all night.” 

“A-all night?!” you choked out, feeling Daichi’s hand grip your ass cheek. 

“Oh yes, Dumplin. All night long.” he growled playfully as he grabbed your hips and slid outside of your dripping wet hole. “Now...be a good girl and take this cock like the little slut you are.” 

As he surged forward again, his cock slid in deeper than before. You mewled as he started fucking you from behind, making sure you feel every single inch of his length. 

Over the next half hour you began to lose track of how many times you had cum. Daichi was absolutely relentless with your body. From his fingers digging into your skin so hard it would leave bruises to the way his cock pistoned in and out of your pussy. He took his time making sure that you memorized the shape as it bumped against your insides. You came at least once or twice when he had you on your hands and knees, just enough to make your head spin and your throat raw from all the screaming. 

Even if you felt exhausted, you told him green whenever he’d check on you. 

Since you were facing Terushima, you were able to watch him run his fingers up and down his own length. He merely laughed sadistically has you became Daichi’s fuck toy basically, using degrading phrases or words. He called you a slut, asked if you liked being fucked and overstimmed by an officer, and of course encouraged you to moan and scream for more. 

When you came the second time, Daichi suddenly pulled out, making you sigh in relief. However, he flipped you onto your back and hovered above your exhausted body, the cruel smirk on his lips. Picking up your jelly-like legs, he wound them around his waist and plunged back inside. 

In this position, you were able to grip his shoulders and cling onto him as he pounded you into the bed. His mouth found your nipples, sucking on them roughly while listening to your moans. Since you had cum several times before, he was able to fuck you with ease. 

He had just pushed you through another orgasm before the bed behind your head dipped and Terushima appeared in your line of blurred vision. You barely could hear what they had said and then you felt Daichi lift you up into his arms and let you rest your head against his shoulder. 

Your breaths were quick and labored, your heart raced, and you felt like you couldn’t go any further. However, Daichi’s lips brushed against your ear, encouraging you that this would be the last one. 

Suddenly, you felt something else brush against your stuffed hole and that’s when you began to panic, waking up from your delirious state. No...no they couldn’t possibly mean…

A hand grazed your bare back and another set of lips were at your ear. “Let’s stuff you nice and full before we end this tonight.” 

That was the only warning you received before Daichi pulled out and then suddenly you felt both of their cocks enter your weeping hole. A gurtual scream left your lips as you wailed into the night. Both of them inside of you! Both stuffing you more than you had ever imagined in your life. Fuck fuck fuck fuck! You definitely weren’t walking tomorrow! 

They two took turns moving in while the other pulled out, it was almost like a dance they memorized and you were just there for the ride. And what a fucking ride this was! Your mind began to blur as you couldn’t tell whose hand was on your breast and who was kissing and sucking new hickies into your neck. It was getting really hard to focus on things. 

“Such a good little slut...taking our cocks like this…” Daichi groaned into your ear, his fingers leaving bruises on your thighs.

Terushima began to laugh. “Ahhh fuck! That feels soooooo good! I can feel how tight you’re getting!” His hand slid around your neck, pulling your head back so his lips could crush into yours. 

You could only moan as they greedily fucked your hole. This was the most you had ever been stretched out and your mind was still between protesting and accepting your delicious fate. You gave up on telling them to stop a long time ago when the euphoric feeling took over. 

As your stomach tightened, your hands frantically tried to latch onto something. A lock of hair, a broad shoulder, or even an arm, you felt like you were about to float away from the rapturous pleasure! 

Pulling away from Terushima’s kiss, you leaned back against his shoulder, your sore lips parted. “Please please please...I’m gonna…”

Daichi pressed against the tummy bulge that they created and gasped when he felt his release nearing. “F-fuck….I’m almost there…” 

His body ached from all the exercise he had put himself through and all the prevention of seeking his release. It was an absolute shock that he had lasted this long, but he had to do it! For the sake of punishing you, he’d take the hit for this. 

Terushima chuckled in between moans as he reached up to pinch your nipples. “Finally about to cum, eh Officer? Ngh...fuck…” 

Daichi glanced up at the blonde and managed a smirk. “Well...we need to fill up our little Dumplin, don’t we? Let’s fill her up nice and good.” 

“Heh, I can...agree on that…” he panted, twisting your tiny buds. “Ready Sweetheart? Ready for us to cum inside of you?” 

Your eyes were heavy and your body was ready to give up and let you succumb to passing out, but you tried to stay alert and felt an intense wave inside of you nearing the final crash. “Mmmmm….please...please...let me cum...I…”

Daichi lifted one hand to his mouth and licked his thumb before reaching down between your bodies and began rubbing your swollen clit. “Cum with us, Dumplin. One more time. Come on...you can do it. One more...and then we’ll let you sleep.” he encouraged, watching your body writhe between them. 

The two gave several more powerful thrusts in time with their rubs and pinches to your sensitive areas until you let out a ear piercing scream and practically gushed all over them. Your juices squirted violently, covering their pulsating lengths, Daichi’s abdomen, and the sheets below, completely soaking them. 

You were so busy riding out the intense wave that you couldn’t even tell who came first as they filled you up to the brim, their cum seeping out of you and onto the bed below. The two moaned loudly and kept thrusting into you, riding out their orgasms until they finally started to calm down and slow to a stop. Every touch of their fingertips on your skin made your body twitch. Terushima's lips were moving. He was trying to speak to you, but you couldn't focus. Your head spinning from how intense everything was. The soft trails of fire licking up your spine from the pain and pleasure of having them both still inside you coupled with the slow waves of exhaustion from cumming so much at their hands. Your body began to tremble violently as hot tears rolled down your cheeks. Small gasps left your lips and you felt your chest squeeze. It was too much. The panic rising in your stomach. The taste of bile in the back of your throat wasn't helping as you frantically tapped the blonde's arm. It was too much. Too-

Terushima grabbed your cheeks and began shushing you. “Hey hey easy there. It’s okay, we’re right here.” He panted, his thumbs smoothing over your skin. 

Daichi rubbed your shoulders, pressing his damp chest against your back. “We’ve got you, take deep breaths.” 

He instructed you to take deep breaths while Terushima slowly pulled out. He asked the dark haired male where the kitchen and bathroom were and dashed off whenever Daichi told him. 

A large hand went to your hair, brushing back the damp strands. “Easy there, don’t worry. It’ll be okay.” 

You sobbed as he held you against his chest, trying to soothe you with his words before Terushima practically ran back into the bedroom. 

Daichi then eased out of you and lay you back on the bed, his hands stroking your body while Terushima cleaned you up with a damp washrag. They both talked softly to you, wiping away your tears and cleaning up the mess they left. 

A cup touched your lips and Terushima lifted you up so you could take a sip. When you were done, you felt your heart rate slow down and your tears dry up. 

The two helped clean up and then returned to the bed, Terushima on your left and Daichi on your right. One arm wound around your waist and the other across your shoulders to play with your hair. 

Your eyes felt heavy and your body was well used from the evening’s events. Despite feeling overwhelmed at the end, you fairly enjoyed yourself. 

Terushima pecked you on the cheek. “You did so well for us, Sweetheart.” 

Daichi snuggled closer, pulling the sheets over your naked bodies. “He’s right. I’ve never had a lover that could handle so much and perform the way you did.” 

Closing your eyes, you mumbled out a soft ‘yeah’. 

Daichi kissed your forehead this time. “I’m so glad we had this night.” 

Cracking open your right eye, you managed a smile and puckered your lips, silently asking for a kiss. Daichi granted it to you and pulled back to give you one last smile. 

“Just get some sleep and we’ll talk more in the morning, okay?” he whispered softly. 

“Mmm…kay…” you sighed as you turned to Terushima, offering your puckered lips to him. 

The blonde laughed before kissing you as well, the metal tongue piercing brushing against your lips. “Unless you wanna go again in the morning.” 

Even if your mind was hazy from the pleasure, you felt heat bubble in your stomach and you nodded once. “Yeah…morning sex sounds nice….” 

Closing your eyes once more, you felt your body give into the exhaustion and you passed out in their arms, hoping to wake up in the same place tomorrow. Between your men. 

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The second you passed out and began to snore, Terushima smirked over at Daichi and winked. 

“Soooo….I have to say this was a success, wouldn’t you say?” 

Daichi chuckled softly as he stroked your hair. “Oh definitely. Wasn’t sure how she’d react to any of this, but she exceeded my expectations. Not that I really had any.” He responded with a shrug. 

The blonde sighed as he watched Daichi stare down at your sleeping face. “By the way, thanks for….you know…” 

Daichi’s eyes rolled up to meet Terushima’s and his lips curled up. “Hey, no worries. Glad to help out with your surprise. I mean, the look on her face when I…” Holding up his free hand, he gave air quotations. “Arrested you guys.” 

“Oh yeah, she was terrified. But the second you decided to touch her in the car back there, she relaxed into it. Didn’t expect things to get that intense back there, but hey, it got fucking arousing.” 

Daichi lowered his hand and shook his head. “Of course. And by the way…” His eyes narrowed. “Kissing me…wasn’t really on the list of things we had to do.” 

Terushima merely shrugged and flicked his tongue out. “What can I say? I was curious and I went for it. Honestly, I see what Y/N was so attracted to you back then. Heh, besides...you didn’t seem to complain back there.” He suggested, waggling his eyebrows. 

Shaking his head, the other sighed. “Well…never kissed another guy before, but I guess I didn’t hate it.” 

That seemed to perk the blonde up. “Ohhh…sooooo are you saying that we should try doing that again for our dear slut?” 

Daichi pursed his lips for a moment. “I suppose I can do it again, as long as it pleases her.” 

“Heh, oh yeah, she really liked seeing that earlier.” He spoke before brushing back a strand of hair that hung in your face, a genuine smile gracing his lips. 

“I can tell that you really like her.” Daichi commented softly as he lay back down against the pillows. 

He merely shrugged. “Of course I like her. Heck, I’d do anything for her at this point.” 

“Mmm…you mean…tracking down her high school crush, asking him out of the blue to help with her birthday by giving him permission to have sex with her, and then going along with this elaborate sex plot?” Curling up next to you, he winked at Terushima. 

Pursing his lips, the blonde lay his head against the pillows as well just so he could look at you at a closer angle. “Fine…you got me. I love this broad and I’d do anything to make her happy.” 

“True love right there.” Daichi laughed before snuggling against your body. “By the way, this was kind of a birthday present to myself, you know? Well…since technically last night was my birthday.” 

“It is? Well…fuck….happy birthday to you then, Man. Hope you liked your present.”

A mischievous glint in Daichi’s eyes said it all. “Best gift I’ve ever gotten.” 

The two men shared a satisfied look before they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep just as you did, dreaming of the future and what it would look like with you in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay....I'm gonna need a cold shower after writing all of this! Seriously, I'm pretty sure this is the most feral piece I've done so far for the event. I hope you all enjoyed it! This took me quite awhile to write and I'm so glad to be done! Don't be afraid to leave a Kudos or a comment! I love hearing what you guys have to say! 
> 
> See you next month!!!!! Love you all!!!!!


End file.
